


Nature vs. Nurture

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Women, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Minor Angst, Minor Violence, Multi, Nathalie Emmanuel as Costia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Time Travel, adorable Lexa, eventually ot3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clarke found herself in Lexa's shoes? (or should I say boots?)<br/>A story of how a single decision can change the whole outcome.<br/>Costia is alive and well. I'm getting tired of her being dead or cheating in other fics so I wanted to include her. Obviously Lexa is alive too!</p><p>My writing isn't the greatest but I like to think I still paint the picture quite well :D<br/>It's so reflective and weird, I hope some of you like it!</p><p>This a full story with plot so if you're looking for a "quickie" this ain't the place :)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fusion of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time so be gentle please ;)  
> Thanks for giving this a shot!  
> I don't own the rights to the characters or story, no harm intended. If anyone wants to take my idea and roll with it, be my guest :)  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give anything away yet!  
> Anyone interested in being a beta by chance?  
> Cool concept>moderate delivery?? still learning guys :)

Chapter 1

She woke up from loud banging at the door, disoriented.

"Heda, your meeting is starting." The young woman lied face down on a dark rug, next to the black leather couch. Incoherent, her vision and brainwork muddled as she gradually came to. The radiant sun, scrutinized her fluttering eyes, as they made an effort to readjust.

Upon self-reflection, she winced, sensing an ache from the embedded object in her grasp. She hefted herself onto her knees and loosened her clammy right hand, palm up. Carefully pinching the device between her thumb and index finger, she gazed at the Sacred Symbol. An upward curve on her mouth as her eyes glittered with joy. The Flame left a rectangular imprint on her skin; Clarke had been holding onto it for dear life. Spotting an image of a skull, she plucked the silver case from it's nearby position and opened it. She tenderly rested the Flame inside and inserted the case into her cleavage.

After making sure the AI/Lexa was safe, she looked at her surroundings, oscillating her body with wide frightful eyes. How did she end up in Lexa's bedroom? — Or her old bedroom now. Clarke frowned, her blues glossy as she pictured dull green eyes, once so vibrant. Shoved out of her dark thoughts,"Heda, answer me!" The man demanded, vehemently, from behind the door. She would recognize Titus' voice anywhere as she gritted her teeth together.

It was feasible that Ontari kept him alive, believing him to be necessary for her Ascension. However, why hasn't the psycho taken the Flame and her life for that matter? Whatever the reason, she had two options: hide or face this head on. If she was lucky, Titus could sneak her out again.

She rushed over to the door, flung it open and pulled him inside. "Clarke, what are you doing?!" Titus growled at her.

"Titus, where's Ontari? Is she in the tower?"she whispered conspiratorially.

"Who? What are you talking about, Heda?!" Clarke blanched. Well she wasn't expecting that.

Both of them looked at eachother in confusion before Titus continued on about the meeting and her apparent love life. "The ambassadors are waiting, we shouldn't keep them. This _Ontari_ can wait — Besides, love is weakness, why are you questioning this again?!" he roared. She furrowed her brows; it doesn't take long for him to be annoying as hell.

She found the situation odd. She was Heda and Titus had never even heard of Ontari. It felt so surreal. She needed to find Luna and her friends to destroy ALIE, not diddle-daddle with this lunacy... But nothing came that simple anymore. If she was in fact the Commander, she would have the Flame in her neck, wouldn't she? She was just looking at the Flame a moment ago!

Ignoring Titus' lecture, Clarke rubbed the back of her neck. Her jaw dropped, eyebrows raised as she rushed over to the mirror in the corner. She kept moving her head and her body around to see it but it was no use. Titus stopped talking and scowled as she frantically looked around the whole suite for a pocket mirror. Eventually finding one in the room down the hall, she rushed back to the larger mirror. She then angled the smaller one to reflect off the other, giving her a tiny peek at the stitched line. The infinity symbol marked her skin, irrefutably, a manifestation of the truth. Clarke's eyes went wide and her heart hammered in her chest.

"Clarke, we need to leave, now!" Titus yelled, as he handed her the shoulder piece he found sitting on the dresser. She turned to look at him, giving him a small nod as confirmation, while reluctantly taking the armor from him. Forced to wear it for the meeting and having to attend the meeting at all, frustrated her. Admittedly, she didn't have any other choice. Clarke Griffin was indeed the Commander.

 

\----------------------------

  _  
_

The two stationed sentries opened the large metal doors as soon as they were approached. Clarke, flanked by four guards, entered the throne room with her Fleimkepa behind her. Almost as if someone else had taken possession of her, she gracefully sachayed to the dais. "Rise for your commander," ordered Titus.

The blonde took the few steps up to the top and turned to face the ambassadors — elegant and intimidating. It all came natural to her, like she had been doing it for years. Though, conciously, it was her first time. She clasped her hands behind her back and nodded, indicating the delegation to bow to their Commander. They all grudgingly complied.

The eleven Ambassadors were all on one knee, their heads lowered. Clarke recognized one of the clans missing from them, having committed all the symbols to memory. Shallow Valley, the only one not present. Is that where she was from? She didn't know anything about this world yet so she figured she would keep quiet, listen, learn and adapt — or atleast try her best.

She waved her hand, signalling for them to take their seats. Clarke took to Lexa's throne chair, the base of her long, onyx jacket poking out from underneath her. The armor piece sat heavily as the red cape dangled off the edge of her left shoulder. It made her uncomfortable; it, along with everything else, belonged to Lexa. That opinion would never change.

She kept her back straight, head held high and her hands on the throne's armrest. "What news do you have for me today?" She asked boldly, not sure if it was appropriate or usual but she remained confident nonetheless. In the corner of her eye Titus looked unimpressed though.

"What are your orders with Skaikru, Heda?" The Trikru representative asked from the line of ambassadors on the right, the third seat down. He was about Anya's age, she guessed, as he sat up straight with average height. Both the hair on his head and beard long and dark brown.

Clarke's body tensed and her eyes focused on the young man. "How long have they been here for?" She questioned, trying to keep her face and voice even.

"They invaded our lands yesterday. We've sent scouts to get a count of their people and weapons, Heda," he said proudly.

She needed to learn more and she couldn't do it stuck in this damn tower; "I will leave for Tondc right away to speak with your Clan Leader,"she asserted, glancing at a glowering Titus.

A little while later, Titus privately scolded her for her rash decision without consulting him first (which she basically ignored), also informing her of the scouts he had sent to Tondc. Apparently, clans prefer a warning before their Commander showed up, out of respect.

Then, the Flamekeeper proceeded to tell her Dalton and the other warriors had everything ready for her near the stables. She had never met anyone by that name, previously, so she hoped he proved trustworthy. For now, and for her safety, she would treat everyone new to her with skeptism and caution.

She bid Titus a farewell; not knowing if she had to do anything else before she left Polis. He didn't add anything so she figured she was good to go.

Clarke met up with the large faction of warriors near the stables. There had to be atleast forty of them; most of them armed with either a sword, spear or axe. Nearly all, had a bow and it's natural companion; a quiver. A tall bronze-skinned man with brown eyes approached steadily, giving a short nod,"Heda."

The man presented her a sword sheathed in stiff, cedar brown leather. Without pause, she attached it to the belt on her left side. Then the tall warrior walked behind her, clipped a bow laced with green twine, to the back of her jacket; while Clarke slung the accompanied quiver over her shoulder. Next, she moved to her sable horse and mounted it with ease. The horse having a fur and leather container of her own, fitted comfortably around her large neck to carry more wooden arrows for her Commander.

Clarke considered how familiar yet foreign all this felt to her.

She assumed the brown eyed man on his own steed, next to her, was Dalton; he must be her Gustus or maybe her General. She hoped she was correct, otherwise this man would think she'd gone mad. "Dalton, how are you?"She asked calmly. To play her part, she would need to take some risks.

He cocked his head to the left, locking eyes with her,"It's been so long since you called me by my full name,"he said,"Why so formal Clarke?"

She shrugged,"I don't know. It has been a while hasn't it?" She smirked then unhurriedly trotted forward, the rest of the troops following behind. Dalton scampered along beside her on her right. Not all of the warriors had horses, so the ride to Tondc would take nearly ten hours, with a short break; she presumed they would get to Tondc in the early evening.

\-------------------- 

  _Tondc_

The midday sun rose over the Tondc area as Lexa trained her young _seken_ , Tris. They were in the woods with several other sparring warriors, though the two kept to themselves. The whistling of arrows, clashing of metal and wood smashing against wood, heard, but ultimately drowned out by Lexa and her focused mind. Yet, she simultaneously left her senses open to any possible dangers around them; she was great at multi-tasking. And she was a great _ticha_.

Lexa loved to challenge the young girl. Not too much, just enough to encourage growth. As Tris danced around Lexa's staff with her body and her sword, Lexa could tell the girl enjoyed it. Tris wanted to learn to be one of the best warriors, so she welcomed Lexa's lessons with open arms.

Tris, only a child, maybe twelve summers to Lexa's estimate. Her eagerness, strength and smarts unmistakable in all of her movements. The young girl hasn't been able to get a strike in, on Lexa, though the older warrior knew it was only a matter of time.

When her and Anya recognized the girl's potential, they nearly fought each other to become the _yongons_ mentor. They finally agreed to let them both be since they practically shared everything anyway, including leadership. Although Anya was the official Trikru Leader; Lexa was her most trusted advisor, her second and a leader who inevitably exceeded her abilities. Anya had trained her hard and it paid off tenfold. And now it was Tris' turn.

As Lexa rapidly twisted her body around to swipe at Tris' feet, she saw Anya standing with a staff nearby out of the corner of her eye. Tris fell hard to the ground, though her eyes were full of joy, she quickly jumped back on her feet. "Enough _yongon_ , I must speak with the older _yongon_ ,"Anya ordered. Tris bowed respectfully and hurried away.

Anya had gestured for Lexa to follow until they were out of earshot. The two hadn't sparred for some time; when they did it was always accompanied with a serious discussion — one Lexa wouldn't like.  
They never held back on the fight or their words and this time would be no different.

They started the battle off slowly, wanting the talk to take precedent. Lexa narrowed her eyes at her former mentor,"Anya, spit it out." The older Trikru Leader had been weighing her words, deciding to be direct — as if she was going to do it differently anyway. "Clarke is on her way here,"Anya spoke, as their staffs glided off one another effortlessly, though Lexa faltered a bit.

"You mean _Heda_ is coming here... I haven't been in the presence of _Clarke's_ company since the Conclave — I don't think you've ever been in it,"Lexa growled, more aggressive with her strikes, which Anya had already anticipated.

The older woman frowned,"Perhaps you will be honoured with Clarke's company tonight," she said softly; "You cannot fault her for doing her duty — A duty you should have, might I add."

The younger leader kept her staff steadily paced with the older one while she asked,"You don't think she's a good Commander?"

"Yes, she is good but you would have been great. The greatest Heda of all of time,"Anya smirked.

"Why because you were my mentor?" Lexa asked as she observed Anya's cockiness; she lightly chuckled and rolled her eyes,"Your arrogance is not my own," Anya just grunting in response.

With an open look on her face, "I will never fault her for doing her duty — I would probably do the same as her... Though, I would try to manage a friendship with her too,"Lexa confessed.

The two kept light momentum with their weapons. Birds chirping in the background as the trees caste shadows between, broken and intermittent, streams of sunlight. "Friendship? I know you are with Costia but would you seriously dishonour the tradition for just a simple _friendship_ with Clarke? — Perhaps you love them both?"Anya asked her second, bestfriend and little sister all wrapped into one.

Green eyes narrowed,"Perhaps... it doesn't matter because Clarke and I aren't even friends anymore, she only speaks politics to me. Whenever I try to guide it to a personal conversation, she avoids it," Lexa said dejectedly.

Anya squinted her brown eyes,"How is this the first time we've discussed this?"she asked rhetorically, shaking her head. "Maybe she thinks you hate her."

Lexa stops their spar abruptly, brows furrowed,"Why would she think that?"

"I'm not saying she does; It's a possibility. Or maybe she hates you - either way, you must discuss the Conclave before you expect to ever be friends again."

Lexa tensed, gritting her teeth before she surged her body and staff forward in a blitz. Anya already prepared for her _yongons_ aggression, knowing her so well, blocked the attack easily. The battle between the friends lasted a couple minutes until Lexa's speed and force knocked Anya to the ground with a hard thud. Lexa stood above her, green eyes staring down in triumph and a half-grin etched on her face. She grasped the older woman's arm to hoist her up while she stated,"You're right."

Anya rolled her eyes,"Of course I am, _yongon_."

\-------------------

 

_95 Years Ago Go-Sci Medical Station_

She walked into medical, holding her silver briefcase in one hand and scanned the area. It looked and sounded like a typical day in a health centre. The decent sized room illuminated by the fluorescent lights, the walls a boring eggshell filled with medical posters. Many patients were sleeping or, quietly, talking to their nurses or loved ones beside them; part of them were reading magazines or watching tv; some either coughing or crying or both. The brown haired doctor heard a few discussing Unity Day; tomorrow being the day all stations come together to form what will be known as the Ark.

No one seemed to notice her, not even the doctors, though they appeared to be distracted by their patients and paperwork. Becca, determinedly, walked further and turned right, into the Pediatric/Maternity department. This room was smaller — given the laws on reproduction. Becca moved decisively, widening the door on the left where the maternity ward was located and stepped in. In the right corner closest to the door, the tiny room had a desk lined with jars and packages of various medical supplies. The brunette set her briefcase down and opened it, filling the syringe with the thick, black fluid.

Becca opened the blue curtain on the left to find a very pregant, sleeping woman. Very gently, she grabbed the blonde haired woman's arm and injected the special mixture into her vein. She repeated the process with the woman in the next bed and hoped atleast one of them would spread her creation's biological necessity. She packed up her things and left medical, thankful not a single person even hinted at an awareness of her presence.

On the way back to Polaris, in one of her small space shuttles, Becca pondered whether she could trust her assistant. Lately, the younger woman seemed less confident and enthusiastic about their project. Perhaps the younger woman didn't have faith in her anymore — Becca did, technically, destroy the world after all. Her advanced project was different though — more than just a theory. In all of her conviction, she was convinced it would save mankind.

Becca was a foreword thinker, if her assistant did anything to jeopardize the version 2 she would have a backup plan already in motion. Becca would take herself to Earth, with the AI in her, along with the black serum to administer to the people on the ground. This was the outcome the doctor deemed most likely. She felt more than prepared; she would do anything for atonement. However long it took.

Eventually the Ark will discover the bloodline and Polaris' involvement. Becca prayed those in charge wouldn't execute any of her subjects. If all goes as planned, when the people from space are forced to return to Earth, the two women's descendants will have established a connection to those already on the ground. Granted, this was under the assumption that some survived the nukes. As long as the bloodline spread within one of the groups, she would consider that a success in itself. Perhaps mankind was inevitably doomed but version 2, and its mergence with humanity, was a risk she was willing to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this technically starts at the end of S3e12. In the near future, I show how she got from point A to B through flashbacks. For those of you who haven't watched the show past e07, you didn't miss much. Basically, Clarke learned some info about the Flame/AI and ALIE which may eventually be brought up in this time travel fic. There was some mild bellarke moments which I don't fully understand because he carelessly put her life in danger, among other things; It being uncharacteristic of her, I choose to ignore them. Personally, I think the loo writers added those in to bait the bellarkes but whatever.  
> Fuck that show and Jrot. Lexa deserved better. This is my story and my interpretation on the characters etc. So what do you guys think about the story so far?


	2. On the Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Costia have a little fun! (sex scenes are tough so I hope I did it justice, this one is short though. Can't wait to do the ot3!)  
> While Clarke reflects on the past some more (she'll be doing a lot of that!)  
> I wanted Lexia to have some moments together before Clarke is thrown in the mix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Costia played by Nathalie Emmanuel (from Game of Thrones) has been all over Tumblr and I love it!  
> Clarke bashes Bellamy a little - I'm not sure why in canon she seemed to be so 'meh' about it all but here's how I think she'd be, based on her personality, etc.

Chapter 2

On the way to Tondc, Clarke thought back to her last memory before waking up in the Polis tower this morning.

_She had left the burning pyres that held Lincoln and Sinclair's dead bodies to find Octavia, worried the girl would do something reckless in her grief. Although, the girl was different than her brother — it's not like she would go massacre a group of people because of her misery. She suspected the brunette would seek vengeance against Pike though, honestly, she couldn't blame her. At least her vengeance would be against the one who committed the crime — unlike Bellamy, who took his anger out on the ones who didn't even blow up Mount Weather. When was he going to learn?_

_Clarke walked around the edge of the building, expecting Octavia to be outside still — that girl hated being surrounded by walls. The blonde could barely see anything; the solar lights were faint as she moved further away. Slipping her hand in her breast pocket to fish out the Flame, she opened it's container and took out the small device. Her forehead creased as she stared at it in despair, wishing for another chance to see those green eyes and to hear Lexa's tongue click the 'k' of her name again. God, how she loved that..._

_She couldn't help it, the desire to make sure it was still there and even just to peer at it, as she pondered where and what Lexa's consciousness was doing at the moment. Was she truly in there? Lexa had mentioned the previous Commanders speaking to her; truthfully, she didn't believe her at the time, but she feels like she does now. She has to._

_Clarke looked up and scanned the area; not being able to spot the younger girl. About to turn back to leave when she noticed something peculiar in the corner of her eye. She squinted, warily stepping closer to the gust of wind that almost looked like a horizontal tornado. Not imagining it would kill her, at this point in her life she found she didn't really care all that much. Except for the need to keep the Flame safe, which she still held firmly in her hand._

_The blonde stuck her head in the wind element, expecting it to be like a hair dryer or a fan from the Ark. Being more like a vacuum, it rapidly swallowed her into an unknown realm. She had only a brief second to notice the kaleidoscope of colours surrounding her vision, before promptly blacking out._

She wasn't particularly good in physics class on the Ark. What she had learned, barely, made any semblance of sense; Einstein's 'theory of relativity' being a pointed topic. Not in a million years did she believe it to be actually possible. According to the old man, from the old world's texts, she must have miraculously stepped into a wormhole — A bridge between time and space.

In all this madness though, Clarke still felt grateful for the second chance.

\--------------------

Tondc

After parting ways with Anya, Lexa arrived at the front of the timbered, medical building. As she made her way inside, she thought about how the house looked perpetually deceiving on the outside. The cover looked miniscule in comparison to the spacious interior.

A bed of coals rested, midpoint, of the first room; a hole in the roof above it for ventilation. Lexa's nose crinkled from the assortment of herbs filling the air as she moved further inside. Candles and bandages, littered two cabinets off to the side; A dozen single-beds fit along the edges — a few currently occupied.

Lexa found her lover next to one of the beds with a cluster of trainees watching her work. The experienced healer tended to a child's injury, fixing a splint to the young girl's ankle with nimble fingers. Those tawny hands brought Lexa's mind to their sensual play this morning, her warm center twitching in response. When she brought her attention back, her eyes darted side to side from the inappropriateness of it — a child being in the vicinity.

Watching the woman with the razor-sharp jawline and the oblong face, Lexa stood off to the side, waiting for Costia to finish. The darker brunette's generous mouth tilted upwards as her patient, theatrically, explained the cause of her injury.

"You would be surprised how many come here after falling from a tree, Lara,"Costia replied sweetly, while wrapping the foot with long pieces of cloth. 'As long as it isn't my warriors being clumsy,' Lexa thought, as Lara giggled from Costia's statement.

Once the healer was done, she helped the child stand then handed her a pair of crutches. Thoughtful green eyes looked at the coily-haired brunette, as her lover kept her palms up, vigilant to Lara's imbalanced stumbling. A couple minutes later, Lara grinned at her own success, issuing the healer her thanks on her way out.

After Costia asked her recruits to go gather more herbs, Lexa approached her from behind, skimming her hands along her lover's slim waist. She brought her arms around Costia's front, forming a tight embrace, as she nibbled on her right earlobe. " _Ai hodnes_ , I missed you," Lexa whispered, getting a raspy giggle from the slightly taller woman.

Costia turned around, with a devilish look on her face, before whispering back,"There's still some patients in here, _Leksa_. Have you no self-control?"

Lexa blushed, knowing Costia liked to tease her about her insatiable, sexual appetite. She couldn't get enough of the magnetic woman in front of her though, as she captured honey-flavored lips in hers. Not lasting long because of the publicity, they pulled back, dilated pupils hinting for more.

Lexa glanced past her at the mangy, grey curtain on the far left that lead to the other room. Thinking back to the occasional times her and Costia pleasured eachother there; her body thrummed in hungry excitement.

With a wicked smile, Costia said,"Lucky for you they're asleep... but they won't be for long," tilting her head towards the two men on their beds; Lexa's blush deepened. A soft hand took Lexa's more calloused, ushering her into the back room with her.

A smaller version of the previous room, but lacking the fire pit and any people. Copious amounts of candles dazzled the grubby walls bringing a sense of warmth and coziness.

The two enraptured, kissed sloppy and wild, gradually guiding one another towards a fur-covered bed. They were spinning around in a pursuit to determine who would indulge the other, nearly tripping on a bear pelt. Their tongues danced in sync, only breaking apart when undressing required more focus. After helping Lexa take off her last article, Costia advanced determinedly.

As the back of her legs hit the bed, Costia gave Lexa an encouraging push landing the shorter woman onto her bottom, then hastily pulled off both of their boots. Maintaining steady eye contact, brown's looking predatory, she climbed on top of Lexa and straddled her. An awe-stricken expression on the Trikru leader's face, while caressing the naked hips and outer thighs of her lover.

Costia's hands weaved through light brown braids, pulling at the ends while she gently sucked on Lexa's pulse point, eliciting a moan from the other woman. Costia mumbled in her ear,"Sadly we don't have much time," moving her palms to Lexa's shoulders, she shoved the warrior onto her back. After a few more heated kisses, Costia's tongue slithered it's way down to Lexa's neck, sucking and nibbling along the way until it landed on one of it's destinations.

Taking one of the small pert breasts into her mouth, she tasted the musky, earthiness that was Lexa. Rolling the other nipple between her thumb and index finger, she tugged and pinched with moderation. She switched, giving the rose pearls the full attention they both deserved; Lexa hummed, her slender hand resting gently on the back of Costia's neck.

The sensation of soft, silky skin as she grazed delicate fingertips over Costia's back, relishing in all of it's glory. Their romance — a religious experience in it's own; Lexa's mind, euphoric, as her lover worshiped her.

Costia guided her right hand downwards, it rising with Lexa's mound until her middle finger glided between wet folds. The shorter woman arched her back at the touch, trembling while Costia stimulated her clit with one hand and tweaked her nipple with the other.

Lexa gasped when her tight hole was filled with double digits, as Costia watched the writhing woman underneath her. She bit her lip in pleasure from the view of her lover's pre-orgasmic body. In a come-hither motion, she hooked her fingers, rhythmically hitting that special spot that entices a high pitch sound from Lexa &mdash everytime.

The light brunette, in the thralls of complete ecstasy; eyes rolling to the back of her head as Costia delivered hard thrusts into her center. Suddenly she felt her lover's velvety tongue flick her clit, fast and hard. Costia knows her body and the signs of her peak as she beckoned it with the 'mmm' sounds that get Lexa so aroused.Her whole body pulsed, finally releasing a grunt and an explosion, leaving Lexa vibrating and satiated.

It took Lexa a minute to come down; her eyes closed and her lips curved upwards, enjoying the sensation; fingers stroking the raven hair next to her. Costia leaned against her side, her head on Lexa's shoulder as the shorter woman's brain recalibrated itself.

Lexa tilted her body; kissing Costia's forehead once, before moving down to her lips, deepening it until the taller woman pulled back. Without having to speak, Lexa questioned her with knitted brows, Costia stating genuinely,"We don't have enough time. Plus, your... everything — all of you pleases me, _ai niron_."

Lexa lightly sighed,"Okay, but next time you're all mine,"she said flirtatiously.

Costia replied,"Hmmm... _maybe_." Lexa narrowed her eyes then started tickling her relentlessly, as a squealing Costia squirmed to get away from playful hands. Gracelessly rolling off the bed with a thump, they groaned from mild bumps and bruises; then howled out in childlike laughter.

Until Lexa remembered what she had originally come here to share. Her giggling tapering off to a complete halt as she tried to make sense of her jumbled emotions; not knowing if she should frown or smile.

Lexa murmured,"Heda will be here shortly." Lying on the shaggy rug, facing towards one another, Lexa traced patterns on smooth, dark skin.

"One day you will be friends again, _Leksa_. I just know it,"Costia said, smiling thoughtfully. Before adding, "I better go prepare for her arrival — I imagine she'll be checking to see how many healers we have trained and their efficiency... I swear she's obsessed with it," ending with a snort and a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Clarke finally gets to Tondc yay!


	3. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke learns about her grounder past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is weird but I happen to really like it... I'm starting to realize just how long it's going to be. It'll likely end up as a series, which is more than I originally expected but i'm super excited for it! :)

Chapter 3 

Her and her entourage were nearing Tondc. Based on the clanging from the nearby training grounds, and having just passed the statue — Lincoln was named after, several minutes ago.

Clarke had thought about pretty much everyone during her journey there. However, one particular green-eyed warrior occupied her mind the most. If Lexa was alive in this world, she would likely be here. It was hard to fathom this time-space weirdness but to see her true love again was beyond strange. She was happy — hell she was thrilled to see Lexa again, of course. She just didn't understand how any of this was possible and it made her anxious.

Undoubtedly, they both would have been trained as young Natblidas with a duty to become the next Heda. If she fought Lexa to the death, albeit involuntarily and unknowingly — not truly her... It would destroy her. She would soldier on, yes, but life just isn't the same without Lexa...

Clarke hadn't ever expressed such passion with anyone before. Her and Lexa were kindred spirits and she was certain they were soul mates in all universes. Her focus was saving their people though, a goal her and Lexa had always shared and always will. Other than that, they truly had no expectations within their relationship — just unconditional and pure love. Clarke smiled at this revelation; praying to any deity out there, that Lexa still lived.

At last they arrived at the gate of Tondc, greeted by the local villagers and several Trikru gonas. The villagers were all cheering for their Heda and many had offered to tie up the horses.

Clarke dismounted her own steed, gracefully, crinkling her forehead in puzzlement. Before, it was like purposefully falling off the horse for her, but now it felt acutely ingrained. What else could she do that she couldn't before? — Apparently she knew how to use a bow and a sword, so if she could sneak out later, she would certainly like to practice.

As the villagers swarmed her, trying to give her gifts while they praised her: Clarke thought about how much the grounders hated Skaikru — including her. She didn't blame them really, she hated several members of Skaikru too. Rejecting the Coalition was like a kick in the teeth to her.

At least some of the grounders seemed grateful to their leaders. All she ever got from her people before was blame and hate — not that she ever lead for fame or recognition. She just wished they didn't treat her like a burden.

She inwardly swore fealty to her people though, as long as she believed they were doing the right thing. Berating herself for not treating the grounders like her own before, she knew it was unfair to Lexa and them. She vowed to treat them all similar but with knowledge of their differences, in this world. They were after all, officially, her people now.

Clarke gave small smiles but continued to try and push through the crowd. Dalton and a familiar voice, simultaneously yelled ,"Sef op!" Move Aside!

As the crowd dispersed, four individuals came into view. Their chins up and shoulders back, airing a distinct authority.

Clarke caught a look pass between Indra and Dalton, amusement and slight affection, disappearing as quickly as it came. "Mounin houm, Heda," Indra said.

The blonde nodded, avoiding eye contact with Lexa, for now. Because even though there were other 'ghosts' in the room, Lexa was the most difficult, emotionally.

"I'm starting to think you find me incompetent, Heda... or you just can't seem to get enough of this _place_ ,"Anya said, glancing at Lexa. A young Tris, looking rather nervous beside her, from the Trikru leader's boldness.

Oh, how Clarke missed Anya... she reminded her of Raven. It was refreshing and fun.

Her face looking thoughtful but a teasing in her voice,"Maybe I just can't seem to get enough of you,"Clarke replied.

They all looked at her as if she were crazy, except Anya who had a smirk etched on her face. Thank God, because the reaction from the others made her feel like a freak. Can Heda not joke once in a while?

When Clarke's eyes finally met Lexa's, she was thunderstruck. An array of emotions swarming her and most of them didn't even feel like her own. Overwhelmed — her face felt hot and her heart thumped in her chest. What the fuck?! She _desperately_ needed to put her focus elsewhere...

She didn't mean to sound seething," _Let's go, we have plenty to discuss_ ,"she motioned her head behind them. They all discreetly glanced at one another; none daring to outright question her abrupt mood change.

Rushing past them, Clarke marched toward the small building that lead down to the underground war room. She was stuck in her thoughts, when something that felt more like a memory burst into her mind.

_A young Clarke held two swords in each of her hands. She looked fixedly at a slightly older brunette with the most beautiful green eyes. They were both wearing tattered, black and grey pants; armour splattered with nightblood and dirt._

_The crowd around them cheered and clapped, excited for the last match to determine their new Heda. After Luna left, some of the people had become hostile, yelling for the young girl to be hunted down and killed. Others remained quiet in shock. With a fresh battle about to begin, the 'coward' girl was long forgotten and the mood revived._

_Two opponents stood in the center staring at one another, so still you could barely tell if they were even breathing. An occasional blink; eyes searching the other's — the only movement. Realistically, only a couple minutes passed — an eternity, felt, to all present. The crowd violently screamed, restless, for a spectacle of blood and death._

_Her clan's Chieftain, and all of their people, were relying on her. Since her banishment from Polis for over a year — until this very Conclave began, they made their expectations of her clear._

_They raised her, did most of her training and they were her family: How could she even contemplate letting them down? And then there was Titus, and the satisfaction of proving him wrong..._

_Clarke did not understand - she was able to fulfill her obligation to them in her last round. But she could not, and would not, strike the friend in front of her — though she could not easily give up what was expected of her. Maybe it was pride, maybe it was tradition or maybe she was just too damn stubborn._

_Frozen in place. She knew Lexa deserved to be the Commander — If she could just move her feet, move her mouth — anything. Blue orbs glazed over, her mind malfunctioning from the arising panic attack. Her head and heart throbbing in agony._

_Lost in her own internal dilemma, she dazedly peered over Lexa's shoulder at the tiny, lifeless, bodies wrapped in cotton sheets. By the time she shifted back, the brunette had already sheathed her two swords and was kneeling in front of her. Both Clarke's brows, pointed towards the sky; her jaw towards the earth._

_Lexa held no fear, only despair and a hint of hungry anticipation as blue locked with green. Clarke knew the girl was almost pleading... but she could never follow through. No matter how angry she was in this moment, because Lexa wasn't patient enough to let her be the one, to make the decision to run._

_Lexa had always been the more patient one, why now?! She likely expected her to act already - that only made the blonde feel even more guilty. She hated herself for giving the matter a second thought, it was like she chose the stupid tradition over her friendship._

_She slowly shook her head; on the verge of tears. Trembling as the twin blades slipped out of her palms. Insults and slander, muffled, in the background; her full attention resting on the beauty before her._

_The moment cold steel hit the sand, Lexa bolted out of sight._

_Another moment of impatience... for Clarke was about to tell their people they would not fight each other. Though she expected them to choose her anyway — because in their eyes: Lexa showed weakness. Clarke only thought of it as true strength..._

Well fuck. That was intense...

As if she relived it - all of the thoughts, emotions and sensations — her own. Only a single piece missing from her mind-puzzle though, she was nervous for the rest. At least she had something to work with, when it came to her and Lexa's relationship...

But first things first. Her people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions anyone?
> 
> "Heda Clarke" has her own backstory and I'm looking forward to sharing it throughout! I just imagine being the Commander would be heavy on anyone, so it affects her personality a little. 
> 
> There's definitely a reason for the story title! haha hope you guys like this complicated little story too! :)


	4. Oh Skaikru... Poor, Naive Skaikru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a meeting with Anya and receives something, unexpected, that may assist her with the Sky/Grounder Alliance. At the same time, she learns that things are happening a lot faster than she'd like them to.
> 
> Also, I had a hard time with the title and this one seemed silly but fitting kind of..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are moving at a slow pace but I just want to build a foundation first before the action begins (battle with MW/our cute ot3 romance)  
> It's in my experience that anticipation makes things more exciting so hopefully I can do a good job and you stick around. I'm not the best writer but I like to think at least the story is kinda cool, anyway thanks to those who have given me kudos and comments. Much appreciated and much love! :)  
> Oh, and the grounders (including Clarke) speak Trig to one another, so you could imagine it like that.. or not?

Chapter 4

The chain of warriors made their way into the semi-darkness of the former, subway station. The stomping of their boots echoed off the deteriorated, cement walls as they walked further down the wide hallway. A strong scent of melted candle wax and dust permeated the air, causing Lexa's nose to crinkle.

At last, the group circled their way around; all securing their positions at each end of the war table.

Green eyes, carefully, studied the blonde leader to her left. Concluding that the blue eyed woman — usually good at suppressing her emotions, failed to do so now. The way Clarke was taking deep breaths, her eyes tired and sad (more than usual) and the fact that she was quiet.

The Commander always initiated the conversation and took the lead. Something about Clarke's reserved behaviour, in this situation, made Lexa feel suspicious. Clarke had a different vibe about her — even the way she walked and talked, somewhat deviated from the norm.

Clarke had her hands clasped behind her back, as she stared at Anya, remaining tight-lipped. Glancing at her mentor briefly — the woman mimicked the Commander, as if they were in a battle to see who could stay silent the longest.

A solid minute later... Finally, Heda tilted her head and calmly asked,"What's going on with Skaikru?"

The official Trikru leader kept her position and voice neutral,"The initial scouting report states they have roughly a hundred and no weapons — other than a few small knives, Heda,"said Anya with a slight nod.

"And their activities?" Anya cleared her throat before replying,"We received word, about thirty of them were headed to _Maun-de_ ; A gona killed one of theirs to prevent them from reaching it — apparently it scared them and the majority ran towards the _Maunon_ in their panic,"she smirked.

As her mentor spoke, Lexa kept her eyes trained on the blonde. Flashes of worry, guilt, anger and then panic in her blue eyes, despite her face remaining impassive.

Clarke swallowed a lump in her throat, while averting her gaze, before visibly collecting herself again. "The rest ran back to their camp I assume?" the Commander asked briskly.

"Three of them came near one of our villages and were brought here. The rest I do not know yet,"said Anya. "I was going to send word to you, but by then, you were already on your way."

Clarke's eyes sparked as she moved her head forward,"You have three of them here?" She asked quickly and irrelevantly, sounding desperate.

The blonde had a hint of a smile on her face, before she locked piercing eyes with Anya once again. "What is their condition?"

"We lost one of our gonas, saving those _goufas_ , from the ripas — They are lucky they still hold breath, Heda,"Anya said with anger lacing her voice. Then she added,"Any injuries caused were not done by our people."

To Lexa, it looked as if Clarke had an epiphany. Though minimal, the smile the blonde wore was the biggest, most genuine she had seen in a very long time. It was in her eyes, along with a determination Clarke had always been known for.

The look gave her chills, yet it warmed Lexa at the same time. Numerous, synchronic emotions were held in those ocean blues. They were dangerous, defiant, compassionate and wise — one of many reasons Lexa was so madly in love with her.

Yes, she was most definitely in love with two people at once...

"Bring me to the them,"Clarke commanded.

\--------------------

They stood a few feet in front of the three sky people. Clarke had clarified her desire to have Lexa at her side, after shooing the others away. However, four guards stayed statued just outside the metal gate.

Both Lexa and Clarke held their hands behind their backs, looking down at the three boys sitting on the stone floor. When the two initially entered, the prisoners held fear and trepidation — now it was a mix of cockiness, awe and exhilaration.

Clarke tried her best to prepare herself — she figured she would meet Finn again in this world. She just didn't think it would be so soon... But here he was — along with Murphy and John Mbege.

Murphy looked like he could care less. While the other two eyed the women as if they were angels, slack jawed and possibly drooling a bit.

John Mbege glanced at Finn,"Dude, this is like a wet dream or something,"he said beaming. Clarke rolled her eyes.

Finn gawked at the blonde,"You're beautiful,"he singsonged.

As much as she hated it... she planned on using his affections to her advantage. She needed as much Sky People support as she could get. Plus, most of the delinquents were her friends. _He_ was her friend. And they could all be again, one day — she didn't see why not.

She couldn't help but smirk at Murphy's look of annoyance and disgust at his two friends. Deciding to drop the threatening posture, Clarke gently rubbed her palms together in front of her. Giving Finn a full smile, she said,"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Not even having to look to her right, she sensed Lexa tense beside her... the Commander probably never acted like this.

Clarke added,"Unfortunately, my people believe the Commander should be alone,"with furrowed brows and glistening eyes. Would he take the bait?

Finn frowned,"What? That's stupid. No one should have to be alone, especially one as beaut—" Murphy jumped in, glaring at him,"Are you dumb?! She just told you she was the Commander and that's how you respond?! She's playing you dude."

The longer haired boy shook his head,"I don't believe that. She seems genuine to me,"he said giving her an assuring smile.

Murphy ignored him,"What do you want, _princess_? You gonna kill us, maybe torture us for information first? Though it looks like Finn here, is willing to cough it all up without a fight anyway."

Clarke was used to Murphy; she absolutely hated that nickname though. Internally groaning, she thought to herself 'Did _princess_ seriously follow me to this world as well?'

"I'm returning you to your people tomorrow. We leave at dawn, make sure to eat and get some rest,"she said frankly. The boys all tilted their heads in confusion as Lexa squinted her eyes momentarily.

She wanted to inform Lexa of her plan but it would have to wait until tomorrow; it was late, and the plan would take some time to discuss because Lexa would no doubt question it. Normally she wouldn't mind but she was way too tired for an argument tonight.

Finished addressing her 'prisoners' for now, the blonde swiftly turned around and left the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not too exciting but it was informational. I considered writing another POV from within the Sky brats to follow them along more closely, then I decided against it because I wanted the perspective as Clarke and Lexa's (though I might do a few parts with Costia's pov!) Plus it won't be long until Clarke throws herself in the middle of it all :)  
> All Trig I found online so you can too or just ask me.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: HedaClexia if you guys want to chat or ask questions about the story or whatever. Obviously don't wanna give too much away but still, it could be fun. Maybe.. :P


	5. Dr.Griffin, Miss Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Lexia cuteness. Oh and Costia is here to stay, I just love her with our little smol beans! She knows that Clexa were bestfriends once and she's very supportive. Eventually, she'll be way more than just that ;)
> 
> Also, Clarke gets a random visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So despite Lexa being trained as Heda when younger, she still lacks the experience of actually being it. She hasn't lost Costia, Anya or Gustus(still wondering where I'm gonna pop him in) so she's a "lighter" version. Then there's Clarke.. It's hard to imagine her being "heavier" than before but Heda Clarke naturally would be. Something about being Heda... A blessing or a curse?

The sun finished its descent, leaving a slivered moon and various fire pits, to exude a mix of orange and yellow light.

After instructing the guards to lock up, Lexa had caught up to Clarke outside, finding the blonde handing out orders to Anya and Indra. From what she witnessed, Clarke ordered the Trikru leaders to provide the three members of Skaikru with food, water and even bedding.

That seemed bizarre, why was she being so unusually accommodating to her prisoners?...And was she flirting with that sky boy? Lexa pursed her lips in thought.

They had to be tactics — ones she couldn't seem to grasp. Which is strange because she has never _not_ been able to understand Clarke's motives. Using the boy for intel made sense and she supposed Skaikru would be less hostile if they heard their people were treated well.

It just wasn't the methods she was used to from Clarke. When the blonde established the Coalition, flirting and warm furs, were definitely not any of the strategies used. Picturing Clarke trying to seduce the Ice Queen made her giggle though — unfortunately, out loud and with an audience...

Lexa snapped her mouth shut, with rosey cheeks from embarassment. As the three leaders swiveled their heads at her in unison, she schooled her hardened mask in place. In spite of her slip up, a glimpse of pure entertainment emerged on Clarke's face, before returning back to her task.

The Commander finished giving her commands and told them she was settling in for the night. Clarke, flanked by many guards, proceeded towards her tent just outside of Tondc.

Lexa watched her fade into the distance, until blonde locks were out of sight. From the dark bags under those blue eyes, Lexa decided to ask her about the plan tomorrow instead. When she turned back around, Anya and Indra were gone, presumably to give out their Heda's orders. It was always stressful having the Commander here, especially when the girl barely speaks to her anymore. Missing her bestfriend terribly, Lexa sighed.

Contentedly observing the villagers for a few minutes, she then heard a familiar, soft-spoken voice beside her, " _Ai hodnes_." Lexa moved her head to the right and looked up into loving russet brown eyes, giving Costia a small smile. In her common, velvety tone, Costia said,"I've just been informed, Heda has instructed all to treat your word as her own." It came out, more as a question, but Lexa didn't have an answer — this was news to her. That must be what she missed, in the minutes before she got outside... Costia tilted her head and narrowed her eyes; not angry, more inquisitive as she said,"We need to talk."

The two sauntered away from prying ears and sat down on a large boulder. Lexa with a long torch in hand, stuck it into the ground next to them. Alone in a small clearing in the woods: nothing but the sound of their breathing and rustling leaves from a light breeze. Forest green eyes prepared for any danger, as they habitually examined everything around her.

The raven haired woman gently grabbed Lexa's left hand, with both of hers, caressing it on top of her thigh; the skin contrast between a light tan and a darker mocha, evident, even in the low light. Both women looked endearingly at the other, as Lexa waited patiently for her lover to start the inevitable conversation.

Costia smiled sweetly at her, before speaking softly,"I think people can fall in love with more than one person — though I've never felt it for anyone but you... Do you believe people can have more than one soulmate?"

Lexa took a deep breath; Costia could discuss some heavy topics. She didn't expect this time to be so intense and about soulmates but it always felt nice to confide in her lover.

She took a moment to really contemplate her answer, knowing she could be completely honest with Costia, she said,"I guess there's no logic in having only one — I read a map from the old world, there were over seven billion people on Earth when the bombs hit — Even now, finding a single soulmate is a blessing but back then it would have been nearly impossible... That wouldn't be fair,"she frowned.

Costia grinned,"You are so adorable, _Leksa_." She gave a small chuckle, before becoming serious and adding,"You love her and whether _Klark_ is just a great friend or another kindred soul, you two need to discuss the Conclave and move forward, _ai hodnes_. Be the one to take the first step."

The understanding and acceptance she received from this woman was unbelievable. She looked at Costia appreciatively, then tenderly locked lips with her, receiving a pleasured hum. Pulling apart slowly, Costia mused,"Something has changed for her, if she's suddenly giving you this amount of authority."

Lexa nodded, feeling like her old friend might be willing to open up finally. "Lets stay in the camp... I'll go see her in the morning — Thank you for discussing this with me, _ai niron_ ," she said, Costia gracing her with a huge grin.

\---------------------------

Clarke sat on the throne in her tent, listening to Dalton chide her about Lexa; even though she was already done with this day and felt utterly exhausted.

"Heda, you have never given anyone this kind of authority. I just wonder why it's not someone from your own clan? I understand you two have a past but —"

" _Em pleni_! I've already made my decision. It has nothing to do with clan and everything to do with merit and _trust_. Now leave me,"she flicked her wrist. Dalton clenched his jaw then sighed. With no chance of winning their verbal battle tonight, he politely bowed, leaving her alone in her quarters.

It was her turn to sigh and she did so heavily. Her chin rested on her hand, as she pondered to herself about her latest behaviour. The unexpected transition between the two egos, caught her off guard, with their contrasting temperaments.

Acting like Heda Lexa, with such a demanding presence, threw her off balance. Her leadership of the sky people was so unlike the grounder's usual methods — neither one being the 'right' way to Clarke though. Absorbing little bits of each other's styles: her and Lexa tried to find a middle ground, and she still felt like it would be the key to success.

Now, if she could just be in harmony with herself... Recalling a story she read on the Ark: Dr.Jekyl, Mr.Hide as a prime example of her situation. After everything she did in the last world, Sky Clarke — she felt, would almost certainly be the monster. Although, she doesn't exactly have all the information yet to support the argument...

She figured deep down Skaikru Clarke and Heda Clarke were naturally alike, but being raised in two different environments would doubtlessly affect them. Grounder culture, along with Titus' teachings, influenced one Clarke; the Ark's society impacted the other. Time travel was one thing, but this is just crazy, "I better just buckle up and enjoy the ride I guess,"she said to herself, while rolling her eyes.

Eager to learn more about her and Lexa's past, she closed her eyes to try and picture the brunette as a young child. How adorable she must have been, considering she was adorable as fuck at this age — it only made sense.

Her knowledge of the Conclave, pegged Lexa at about fourteen and her at twelve; Lexa already quite tall and developed; Clarke still had no recollection of her any younger. Perhaps she could get Lexa to tell her stories of their past... preferably, without looking like she required a psychologist.

The bridge between them would have to be dealt with, sooner than later. She didn't want to waste any time, but her exhaustion from the long ride and her overwhelming thoughts, put a damper on it for the night.

Approaching the subject would require a level-head and she didn't want to risk anymore mistakes with Lexa. She just wanted to love and be loved by the green eyed wonder.

She swore nothing was going to keep her from being in that glorious woman's arms — unless of course, Lexa herself. She can't imagine why the brunette wouldn't, she felt like Lexa had worshiped her in the last world. Then again, with everything lately, she figured anything was possible.

Tomorrow will be an interesting day — filled to the brim with all sorts of exotic feelings and learning lessons. Albeit frustrating, her and Lexa's relationship would be an easy fix compared to her fighting skills. What if she couldn't learn fast enough... or at all?!

She would have to get up early to practice, everyday, until at least the bow and sword are mastered. And if she had to, she would ask to receive lessons from Lexa — knowing it would be the day she bombarded her, with past life and time travel idiosyncracity.

Abandoning the throne, Clarke put the container from her cleavage and popped it into the nightstand. Placing her dagger ontop of it, hoping she wouldn't have to use it. Despite having another Lexa, she still maintained the vow to protect that Flame with her life.Once ready for bed, she closed her eyes sighing one last time, before falling into a fitful sleep.

Throughout the night, Clarke tossed and turned in her half-conscious state. " _Jus drein, jus daun_ ," they whispered," _Neindropa_." Imposter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't find Lexa out of character in this chapter or any for that matter. To me, she was her usual logical and adorable as fuck self, but hey let me know what u think! Next chapter, is a total Clexa one :)


	6. A Lover's Quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa!

Chapter 6

The crescent moon, hung in the dark blue sky, as it waited for its opposite to make an appearance — still a couple hours away, Lexa gauged.

It was time for Lexa's morning meditation, to help ease her mind and prepare for her and Clarke's exchange later. Her first priority was to go relieve herself though, so she seized a long torch and headed towards the nearby woods.

After stepping out of the bushes, green eyes caught a glimpse of a distant, lone figure, hiking along the treeline; squinting her eyes, her visibility obscured in the twilight. Lexa spotted something that stood out to her: the custom bow Costia made for the Commander! She would recognize it anywhere...

The brown eyed girl had spent countless hours dying the twine a forest green, from various plants and grasses, that she then wrapped around the wooden limbs. Not to mention the construction of the bow itself, collecting a good portion of her time.

Costia designed it specially for Clarke, from her favourite colour and weapon: the pair having both those interests in common. Healer and craftswoman had added small black, grey and white feathers — one of each.

Lexa had observed Costia grinning with pride, when Clarke accepted the gift. Heda rarely did; also Costia assumed she hated her, having witnessed the blonde eyeballing her strangely on occasion. But all the brown eyed girl wanted to do was impress her and make her crafty, useful things. Well maybe not all — Costia did tell her she thinks Clarke is beautiful, and Lexa simply couldn't argue with that.

What the hell is she doing?! Lexa stared at the Commander, with no guards in sight. She gritted her teeth, then briskly crossed most of the distance towards her. Once in a decent range, she slowed down to a silent stalk.

Lexa, briefly, looked back to see the camp faded out in the distance. As she pivoted back around, she heard a near inaudible, yet unmistakable sound — the tension of a bowstring. About ten feet away, Heda had an arrow aimed directly at her head...

\--------------------

As soon as Clarke recognized the person who had been following her for the last fifteen minutes, she lowered her weapon, grateful she didn't have to use it. Not sure if she knew how to anyway, considering it was the reason she came out here.

Lexa came into view, the half-darkness preventing Clarke from seeing her face fully, yet enough to notice the older woman's rigid body and her flared green eyes. Clarke was taken back by Lexa's anger as the brunette asked sternly, "Why don't you have any guards with you, Heda?"

"I'm a big girl... and it looks like I have one now,"Clarke replied, knowing she was being cheeky. She still felt angry with the brunette because of the damn Conclave: ready to erupt at any moment now...

Lexa didn't bite, remaining deadly serious, she said, "You are a skilled warrior but even the best can be beaten. You are the Commander with plenty —"

"You should be the Commander!" Clarke snapped, "But you left me there with no choice!"

The brunette, mildly surprised by the outburst, readjusted into a reserved posture. "You could have ran instead but you didn't. You just stood there doing nothing," Lexa argued composedly, her hands clasped together in front of her.

The irradiation of Mount Weather plunged into Clarke's mind, seeing a parallel in the situations. She had a choice in both matters and it wasn't fair to blame Lexa for either one. Clarke frowned,"Yes, I froze... But you should have said something, we could have challenged the tradition together."

Clarke didn't miss Lexa's sideways glance. By its very nature: an admission. "You actually thought I would fight you to the death?... Lexa, I would never — I could never," her tone raw with emotion.

It lingered momentarily in the melancholy air, both staring at each other as they trembled. Lexa swallowing audibly before she confessed,"I thought you wanted a battle... one I could never give you. I looked weak, but I'd rather be, than to strike you with the intent to kill."

Clarke eyed her thoughtfully,"If anyone was weak, it was me. At least you made a decision.. I just stood there like a _branwada_."

They both half-smiled,"It is often difficult, the confliction between what we feel is right and our duty. Though, is duty not right in itself?"

Clarke tilted her head back and forth in contemplation,"I suppose. Sometimes, there is no right and wrong. It's just a matter of interpretation — In our case, it would be wrong to kill you... Especially since I know you can do great things for _our_ people. And — " She swallowed the last part, about telling her how much she loved her because it was much too soon for Heda Clarke and this Lexa.

" _We_ can do great things for our people,"Lexa corrected. "I always knew you would be an amazing Commander, Clarke. Yet you still managed to exceed my expectations,"emeralds sparkled with praise and admiration.

The blonde looked down sheepishly with a blush on her cheeks. Lexa always had this way of boosting her self-esteem, even if Clarke felt like she didn't deserve it. Lexa treated her with a love and respect that never budged. Clarke had never received such wholehearted support from anyone else, not even her own mother. Lexa made her spirit soar.

Simultaneously, Lexa still called her out on her bullshit, keeping her grounded. It was about time Clarke returned the compliment. She didn't get the opportunity, to show the woman, just how much she appreciated her. No matter what she did though, it would have never truly been enough.

Not that this Lexa was the exact same as the other one but just like her two selves, at her very core, she was. They would always share the same values and hopes for their people, and she wouldn't bother to question it from this Lexa.

"Something tells me you would be _perfect_ at it,"Clarke purred.

With a smirk in place,"Well, I'd probably receive less assassination attempts than you,"she said.

Leave it to Lexa to joke about death threats - wait, how fucking many are we talking about here?! The sparkle in her eye, enthralled by Lexa, dimmed when her brain finished fully processing that information.

Clarke contemplated just out right asking the brunette about the many questions she had... Even more now because who exactly was trying to kill her anyway? Rationalizing that any and all Commanders were, indefinitely, in danger — that's just how it was.

But to ask Lexa things that should be obvious — she may as well wave a red flag that says imposter on it in big bold letters. It's not that she doesn't trust Lexa, it's that she would have so many questions of her own and Clarke wasn't sure she was ready for them. Not yet but one day...

"Would you like to spar...for old time sake?" Lexa asked hesitant but hopeful.

'Now would be the time for the true Heda to come out,' Clarke thought. Truth be told though, she was itching to see what she could do with these weapons; they were so unlike the guns she was used to.

However, if she doesn't show any skill... then Lexa will know something's up — but whatever, she wants — no, needs to feel some sort of connection with Lexa right now and she'll come up with an excuse if need be.

Clarke looked to her sword handle. With a high-pitched 'zzrrrnk', she had it out of it's scabbard, testing the weight and feel of it in her right hand. Whirling her body away from Lexa, she swooshed the blade through the air aimlessly, enchanted in all it's magnificence.

It felt right. The strength and freedom of it, provoking that part of herself she couldn't seem to reach on her own. Maybe if she let a few arrows loose, she would feel the same way with the bow?

"You know... if we're going to spar, it's better if you're facing me,"Lexa said teasingly. When Clarke pivoted back around, Lexa was eyeing her like a puzzle: curious, yet amused of the enigma before her.

The shorter woman half-shrugged, taking off her grey cloak (much like the one from the Tondc bombing) — the Flame resting safely in her bra. Lexa followed suit with her coat, revealing a fitted tank top underneath. After getting into a battle stance, four eyes seductively skimmed up and down their partner.

At first, they were just trying to get a feel for the other; the tips of their swords touching as they moved like a compass. Clarke feeling comfortable with being attacked and striking Lexa because she knew it was friendly. In fact, there was something flirtatious and exhilerating about it; feeling her panties becoming damp as she eyed Lexa's flexible body and those forest green's, openly looking at her.

Clarke, being the more impulsive of the two, hit hard and fast. Lexa matching the pace, calm and controlled, as she blocked and dodged the blonde's attacks.

It was no secret that Lexa was better with the sword and Clarke with the bow — Heda being known as the best archer in all of the lands. Though both were equals in all of their other training; back then, they would go hours with the staff, until their bodies protested. But even with the sword, Clarke had always given Lexa a heated challenge.

With the sun peeking over the tips of the mountains, the two enjoyed what limited time they had. Their skin glistened, as they parried and thrust, clashing their blades together with such grace. The sight was like brain-overload for the blonde as she tried to stay focused. Licking her lips then biting the bottom one — she craved for more contact.

Clarke timed it just right. The brunette's sword came down at an angle, Clarke grabbing the wrist with her left hand and pulling it away from their bodies. She put her foot behind Lexa's heel and pushed her weight forward, causing Lexa to fall backwards. The blonde intended the move to end up with her on top, but the brown haired warrior spun them around in a flash.

Clarke's sword arm pinned to the ground, with Lexa's blade inched from her throat, while the brunette's warm core fit snug against Clarke's thigh.

Heavily panting, a fervid fire in their eyes, as green orbs examined blues: striving to interpret the acute change in their intimacy.Glancing back and forth, from their parted lips, to each other's eyes; Clarke swore Lexa wanted this to progress...

Despite the intensity of the moment, both their ears perked up, sensing someone or something nearby. Lexa snapped her head up, scanning the woods, while gingerly removing herself off of Clarke. 'Of course we have to be interrupted now, why not before or after?' Clarke thought to herself.

The blonde had an arrow nocked within seconds, aimed at the location the brunette had zeroed in on. Lexa's fingers, repeatedly, tightened and uncurled over the pommel of her sword. Both scowling once the intruder appeared, as the tall woman expertly climbed down from a tree.

Clarke, the first to speak up, angrily said,"Anya, what the fuck?!"

With her palms up in surrender mode, she replied,"You weren't in your tent so I went on a lone search to find you.. I didn't want to cause unnecessary panic," walking until she got within a few feet.

"I get that. But you don't have to be such a _creep_ about it," the blonde said.

Anya smirked as she shifted her eyes back and forth between the two,"Yes well...I wasn't expecting to find the two of you in such a —"

Lexa forcefully interjected,"Nevermind — How long until we leave?"

"As soon as Heda is ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lexa's part was short.. I'm hoping to have more of her POV soon, so far it's just working out be more Clarke's because of her time travel n shit. But I love Lexa so much and I want more of her thoughts n feelings in there! Maybe in the next few chapters hopefully :)   
> Next chapter is "Clostia".. ya I'm just making up ship names now lol :P


	7. Hidden Secrets, Scattered Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Clostia with a bit of Lexa. I wanna develop each of their relationships seperately and then as a whole.

Chapter 7

An army of a hundred-fifty, were sharpening their blades and double-checking their supplies in the war camp, while they waited for their Heda. The blonde stood outside her tent, scanning for her favorite person in the universe — or any universe.

Clarke spotted Lexa giving a brown — nearly black haired woman, heart eyes. The blonde gazed at the woman and without warning, blue eyes fell into a trance.

_"This gash is quite deep Heda... You must take it easy and rest after,"the fisa said, firm but with a tint of worry. After cleaning it, the raven haired girl began to sew the wound on Clarke's side._

_Stubborn Clarke, kept squirming around, saying she was fine and needed to check on her people... A roll of brown eyes, turned into a hard glare — the fisa looking like she was about to end her Heda's life, rather than save it._

_Clarke, lying with her back on the table, shivered from exhaustion and blood loss. To keep her steady, the girl guided her hand to Clarke's uninjured hip. Her inner elbow creating a warmth on the exposed skin of Clarke's abdomen._

_Despite feeling nauseous from her wound and all the people she had killed recently, Clarke felt unbelievably delightful as she stared at the ceiling of her tent. The Coalition was finally being formed after nearly a two season, long war! Victory! And it only cost thousands of lives... of course, she knew the sacrifice would be worth it in the long run. It still felt like anvils had been placed on her heart and shoulders — well, that burst of happiness was short-lived..._

_"You did it... the first Commander to unite all the clans,"the curly haired girl said quietly, while stitching the other girl._

_Deflecting the praise,"Aren't you a little young to be a healer? — Or at least doing it by yourself?" Clarke questioned lightly, eyes still on the cotton ceiling. Barely feeling the needle poking through her skin, her body and mind, numb from the battle._

_The taller girl pursed her plump lips, before replying,"I've been learning my art since I can remember, much like you with yours — but I am older than you... and you've been Heda for over two years now."_

_'Gentle but sometimes feisty. No wonder Lexa likes — loves this girl,'Clarke thought to herself._

_"What is your name?" The six months Lexa and this girl have been together, she didn't bother to get it. She didn't want to pry into Lexa's life and make it harder on herself._

_"Kostia."_

_"You are a good fisa, Kostia. I can tell by the steadiness in your hands — I find the knowledge and efficiency of healing to be important for our people. One day, I'd like for most to at least know the basics, no matter what they do — gonas would certainly be wise to learn it,"Clarke mused, realising how comfortable this girl made her feel; a contradiction, from the ache tormenting her loneliness._

_Costia blushed and half-smiled,"Mochof, Heda. I agree... you're full of ideas to improve our people's well-being — the influx of archers, the Coalition, the —"_

_Clarke softly interrupted,"Actually, the Coalition was Lexa's idea." Hesitating before she added,"She made me promise to at least try, if I became Heda — so I did... because I believed in the same vision of course" She awkwardly shifted her eyes to Costia, finding her finished with the poking, as she peered at the Commander in sympathy._

_"I imagine Lex —"_

_"Heda, are you alright?" Dalton rushed into the tent, unknowingly cutting off Costia. "This is my fault, I shouldn't have left your side, for even a second,"he said._

_"You're only so fast, Dal. Relax — thanks to Costia here, I will live. It's not that bad anyway,"Clarke said brushing it off like it's nothing._

Amazed from the last, another memory immediately pummeled her senses.

_When Clarke realized her feelings for the green eyed warrior were more than just friendly, she had been visiting Tondc. Three months into the war, the village had become central for meetings and training._

_Clarke hadn't really thought about love... and definitely not sex; she had only just begun to bleed before being thrust into her duty as Heda. After the Conclave, Titus made sure she put her focus on her leadership, berating her for even drawing on her 'spare' time. A lack of confidence making her complacent, she threw herself into her obligations._

_One day, the Commander found Lexa embracing a darker skinned girl in the near distance. They were completely bewitched by one another, her staring blue orbs going unnoticed. Jealousy infiltrated Clarke's nerves — every fiber of her being, as her body rattled in rage. Balled fists, turned white and her teeth jammed together._

_Anger diminishing by the second as she observed the two so perfectly joyful together. And it was ironic because everyone around them looked so grim and ashen, while these two lovebirds seemed to transcend it all. As if they were in a little, happy bubble in their own world._

_Clarke knew they were involved in the war, in some form; despite the gore of death — here they are so damn jovial. It was annoying and cute and she wanted to hate the other girl but she simply couldn't. Not when Lexa's face seemed to radiate brighter than the sun itself, as she smiled at the other girl._

_Her jealousy lingered — more out of a desperation to feel that, than anything. But love is weakness for the Commander. The most she could do... is rejoice for Lexa and her gorgeous girlfriend_.

"Heda?"

"Clarke!" Concerned green eyes; her own eyes, shedding a salty liquid as it streamed down her cheeks. They were first things Clarke processed as her vision and mind cleared. Deep breaths and blinking, acting like floodgates as her emotions threatened to pour.

She felt heartbroken. For herself, because how could she ever believe in that 'love is weakness' bullshit? Her face contorted in bitterness and resentment. A desire to seek vengeance — on what or who, she didn't know. But even with missing pieces, she understood Heda Clarke's deep desire to fall in love, only to feel oppressed by some hidden fear. And it was robbing _her_ of one of the best things life could offer...

Finally getting control of herself, before flying off the handle, Clarke orbited away from Lexa and Costia. Looking around, she had been brought into her tent, without her awareness. She sighed, this was getting so annoying, she needed to get to the dropship and they should have left by now!

Turning back around, she found Costia within a foot, eyeing her like a rare specimen. Tentative, Costia moved closer, her eyes seeking consent for something which Clarke heedlessly nodded approval.

A warm, silky hand on her forehead for a moment; brown eyes peering into the depths of her blues, as the taller woman searched for anything amiss. If Clarke was dazed, it would be from the lavender and honey aroma, seeping off this woman's luscious skin...

Her eyes widened briefly,'Whoa Clarke, cool your jets.. this is Lexa's girlfriend for fuck sakes! And you're in love _with Lexa_!' She thought to herself, beratingly, darting her eyes away from the fisa.

"I've only seen that mind state after a battle and it does not usually go away this quickly... Are you alright Heda?" Costia asked worriedly.

"I'm fine,"she said casually, though she felt awkward. Mildly grinning while she huffed, Costia said,"I should know by now you would say that. I wonder why I bother asking.

"What I meant, was that I _will_ be fine... I've just been feeling a little _off_ lately,"she said. Truthful but vague. Lexa and Costia bobbed their heads in sympathy, curiousity outlining their features.

She really needed to change the subject. Wishing to get to know this girl better, she asked,"Would you like to come with us?" From the last battle with the Mountain: moments to wait while one part of the plan was in motion, meant she had pockets of time to spare with her friends.

Lexa's eyes narrowed,"It's dangerous being so close to the Maunon,"she said.

Crossing her arms,"Relax, with the amount of gonas we're bringing and her not wandering off, she'll be fine — And, it's not your decision,"Clarke countered. Lexa pursed her lips, giving her a sassy expression.

Watching the two with amusement, Costia jutted in,"I would love to come with but I'm expected to be in Azgeda in a few days."

"What? Why?" Clarke asked anxiously, the other two taken back by her urgency.

"Trikru has been training healers for the other clans — among other things too,"Lexa replied.

"And why don't they come to Trikru territory? You're the ones providing a service — You know what, we can discuss that another time. _Please_ , just stay away from the Ice Nation."

Costia glancing at Lexa, as the younger brunette shrugged her shoulders. Costia, modestly said,"I'd like to ask why... I know it's not my place, but is something wrong with the Coalition?"

Tilting her head, Clarke said,"Well, no more shaky than usual. The _problem_ is that the Ice Queen is a bitch that plays by her own rules,"Lexa looking relieved, half-grinned from the last comment.

"Anyway, we need to get going and I'd like it if you joined us,"Clarke added.

"Nyko would need to stay then, Heda,"the raven haired woman said. Lexa clearly relenting on the matter, averted her gaze with a slight smirk and Clarke smiled when she caught it.

"That's fine. Oh, and I'd prefer if you call me Clarke."

"I can in private Hed — Clarke,"Costia said with the same click of the "k" that made the blonde's mouth run dry. Was this learned from Lexa or did she just do this on her own? Clarke swallowed, staring and blinking at Costia.

Costia being alive in this world, selfishly, hadn't been considered. Overjoyed that she was, not just for Lexa's sake but hers too. Even Heda Clarke established a small connection with her, to the extent of adoration and fascination.

And it could be because she was projecting her feelings, within the love triangle dynamic. There's no way she had a crush on the girlfriend, of the woman she was in love with... How would that even work anyway?

She didn't want to cause any unnecessary issues between them. With enough on her plate, she just needed to push it off to the side, for the mean time.

Clarke said coolly,"Pack what you need. We leave in ten minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> I know Clarke isn't generally one to be complacent but I'll be delving into her childhood some more eventually. I just wanna get the rest of the plot moving, soon they'll meet up with the delinquents... And for those that are worried about where her loyalties lie: Trust me, she's a grounder and will embrace the hell out of it- but it's just in her personality to try and save everyone, as well as give some a second chance. IMO anyway :)


	8. Taking Advantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Co make it to the dropship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've had some shit going on but I hope to update more and as fast as possible. However, although I don't go extreme on editing, I still try to at least have it make some sense lol! Also this story has some things following canon but it mostly just goes on it's own path which is cool, though I have to admit makes it more complicated. Anyway, I'll try my best! :)

Chapter 8 

At the front of the pack, Clarke, like a shadow with her midnight black horse and outfit. Having shed the shoulder piece in her tent because it felt too odd — she hoped one day this Lexa would wear it; she made it look good, _really_ good.

Those green eyes followed behind her, off to her right, with Anya on the left. Dalton and Gustus, trotted behind the Trikru leaders, Dalton's face expressing his displeasure.

Clarke tried to convince Costia to take up Anya's position next to Lexa but the raven haired woman, adamantly, said it wouldn't be appropriate — how the hell would that be inappropriate? Uhh grounders and their customs... She didn't bother arguing but she swore, one day, she would get the girl up at the front.

"Anya, did you do as I asked?"Clarke questioned.

"Everything has been arranged, Heda,"Anya said casually, as the blonde nodded her head. She prayed her actions would prove fruitful and that the sky people could see that the grounders weren't savages with a disregard for life. That seemed to be the impression by some; she had shamefully thought like that in the beginning but then she learned better. Hopefully Skaikru could learn eventually too — the sooner, the better.

It didn't take long for Murphy's bitterness and Mbege's excessive flirting with Lexa, for Anya to send them to the center of the army — where they'd be stuck between sweaty and over-serious gonas. Originally Anya wanted to send Finn too but Clarke had another idea for him...

Her voice subtly flirty, Clarke asked,"Hey Finn, wanna learn how to ride a horse? It's a long journey..." Clarke needed him to be comfortable around her and being, seemingly, level to level would help the cause.

Hearing Anya and Lexa have a conversation in Trig,"What the jok is she doing?" Anya asked.

Lexa replied smoothly,"Heda, has her assortment of _strategies_." Clarke could practically hear the smile coming from the brunette's lips.

He flashed his charming grin up in her direction, replying,"Sure, it'll be my first time.....We didn't have horses up in space."

Did he say that as a joke, was he just being dumb or did he think she was? She couldn't read it in his voice. Clarke feigned a smile anyway, feeling defensive over the grounders supposed lack of education, when comments like that made the Sky people look it.

Ordering one of her people off theirs and brought to Finn, she helped him up on the brindle steed, with a grasp on his forearm. Not understanding the concept, she had to point out the reins to him after he almost tumbled off. "Whoa, that was close,"he said, "I bet it hurts to fall off eh?"

"At the rate you're going, I'm sure you'll find out,"she proclaimed, as he laughed out loud.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad — look he likes me,"he said with one hand on the reins and the other petting the horse's mane.

Anya piped in,"That beautiful horse is a _she_ ,"then went on to mumble something about goufas and sky people.

The long haired boy frowned at Clarke briefly, before his enthusiastic, wanton ways returned; his tone rising to a higher pitch as he asked,"So you're the Commander?" She nodded, her head looking straight ahead to keep an eye on the trail. "What's that like?"

Questions like that just leave her speechless as she inclined her head towards him and faked another smile. "I don't know how to answer that... um, I suppose it's like any leadership position — Tell me, who's the leader of your small group down here?"

He eyed her suspiciously as he said,"Murphy told me you would ask me that... You don't actually care about me or my people, do you?"

Blonde brows furrowed,"That's not true, I would be dragging you behind my horse, not letting you ride one — And I ask you about your leader because if there's going to be an alliance, they need to be willing to negotiate peace, so both of our people can get those out of Mount Weather."

A moment to think about it, then he acquiesced with a bob of his head, he said,"Our leader's name is Slaine, well that's her last name but she goes by it — Anyway, she's really cool. Wants to have fun and she's smart too — knows we need food and water. That's why we went to Mount Weather, to get supplies."

Interesting... This _Slaine_ must have taken her spot on the Dropship. And someone would have taken Wells' too because they hadn't even met in this world, so why would he get himself arrested?

"There would be supplies there I suppose. The thing is, is that you're people _are their supplies_ ,"Finn's puzzled expression pushed her to continue,"The Mountain Men can't go above ground, because of the radiation, so they're seeking a way to change that."

Giving him a few minutes to calculate what she said, it finally clicked: "They're going to do experiments on us?!"

"Just like they've been doing to mine for the last hundred years. Those vicious people you were attacked by, those are what we call Reapers. They used to be my people until the Mountain took them from their friends, families and homes."

He frowned,"I'm sorry. That's horrible, I don't want my people to turn into those reapers — They were kinda scary and I think they were eating people."

She had to admit, he was pretty adorable when he was like this, yet at the same time, he also managed to be annoying because he was _too gentle_. It was that reason, combined with the violence he couldn't handle, that made him unbalanced. If she could, she would find a way to keep him away from all that bloodshed: he deserved a second chance where he could do something useful but be kept on the sidelines.

He was proving to be very informative though. She didn't even think about the little details of her absence and their affects; she'd be overwhelmed if she did. Who knew things would be so different than the last world?

"Well hopefully Slaine and I can work well together. Is she the only leader? Have any tried to take the position for themselves?" She asked, hoping he didn't feel like this was an interrogation.

A short pause, Finn said,"Yeah, this one guy Bellamy...he's kind of an asshole and thinks he's so superior than everyone. He doesn't seem to care what happens, to the rest of our people, still in space too - I don't understand it."

Weighing her words, honesty being the best policy here,"Hmm, sounds like he's hiding something... even if he didn't get treated well by _some_ , doesn't mean _all_ of them are responsible for his misfortunes,"Clarke pointed out.

"I agree — you know, I never thought you'd be so.... understanding and peaceful,"Finn confessed, biting his lower lip.

Her eyes sharp as nails, she said bluntly,"Make no mistake, though. I _can not_ and _will not_ , be bullied by your people."

"You wouldn't be a very good leader if you did,"he said with a smirk,"You seem fair... and I like that,"giving her lustful eyes.

Well Raven would be down here soon enough so he'll get a reality check. Until then, she didn't mind the flirting if it furthered her goals. And it was kinda fun — though she'd much rather be flirting with Lexa. Nevertheless, Finn, with his normally peaceful ways, could be crucial to help form the alliance.

\------------------------------

Two miles Northeast from the Dropship, Clarke commanded thirty gonas to setup a temporary camp. The sky, an array of oranges, reds and pinks with the setting sun, as Clarke and the rest of the gonas forged on. To her, it was essential they reach the delinquents camp before nightfall. Otherwise, in the dark, her old friends would act out in terror and do something to jeopardize the peace.

She would do anything to prevent a war between both of her people. If Skaikru fucked up and committed a mass murder, the grounders would expect a retaliation; though she still maintained her philosophies. Unfortunately, it would put a bigger target on her back, just like it did Heda Lexa's. However, it didn't stop Lexa and it wouldn't stop her; justice would be given appropriately.

A half hour later, the army spotted the Dropship. Clarke ordered sixty gonas, to go around the otherside, effectively flanking the sky people. She needed a veil, from and to the Mountain, yet she didn't want them to feel boxed in either.

Heda slowed them all to a tentative pace, worried that a _skayon_ would spot them and cause panic. They would see Finn on his horse next to her though, with his relaxed posture and easygoing smile.

Within a mile, they observed rising smoke, a whiff of burnt hickory and pine in it's wake. It was all so peaceful.. until they heard screaming and shouting, from the nearby camp — Finn's complexion turning pale in his distress.

Clarke assumed he would think his people were attacked by hers. For a second, she worried about that too but then she remembered: the grounders were different than the Skaikru, they were disciplined and they rarely defied their Heda's orders.

"Relax, I've been completely honest with you. I wish no harm on your people,"she said genuinely, receiving an uncertain nod from the boy.

The half- built, wooden palisade came into view, with the massive, protruding ship in the background. The delinquents had started building on the west, leaving Clarke and her group, virtually, open to waltz on in.

They made it there, in the nick of time, with a half hour left until the sunset hid behind the mountains. Her gonas spread themselves around the edges, outside of the fence. The three leaders, along with Gustus, Dalton and Finn, on horseback in between. Murphy and John Mbege were brought forth, as they stood in front of Clarke, wide eyed and full of shock.

Absolute chaos. Of the seventy delinquents here, nearly fifty, engaged in a grand brawl. Fists and feet were flying; bodies were pummeled to the ground, as they yelled profanity at one another. The young kids watching, on the sidelines, cried and pleaded. So engrossed in themselves, they hadn't even noticed the grounders.

Finn screamed,"Stop! Please stop!" Rushing to get off his horse, his foot got caught in the left stirrup... and down he went, with a hard thump. Costia hurried over to him, checking for any broken bones or lacerations.

Clarke palmed her face as she thought of the best course of action: intervene or wait?...

BOOM! A single gunshot erupted.

Clarke flinched, instinctively, tilting her head to look over Lexa; her heart racing as her body vibrated in absolute fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought since Clarke and Wells weren't on the dropship that I'd create at least one original character, one that has a bigger role anyway. Can you guys imagine Bellamy being in charge by himself? Like, remember how childish and aggressive he was in the beginning?!! I could have went that route, making it even more difficult for Clarke and Lexa but they're gonna have enough problems as is LOL! :P


	9. Making Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets the leader of the delinquents and then they all get a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season 1 Bellamy=dick, season 2=alright, and season 3=what the hell happened?! I'm surprised he didn't get get Clarke killed, attacking that army while Clarke is with "the enemy" - If it wasn't for Lexa, she likely would have been... Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I need to practice more on the ones where there's a lot going on. It can be a little overwhelming! lol :P

Chapter 9

Clarke exhaled in relief when she saw Lexa calm, collected and most importantly, uninjured.

The sky people, inherently, dropped to the ground after the gunshot. The grounders, on the other hand, quickly transitioned into an offensive stance: their spears and bows prepared to make impact.

Heda immediately raised her hand in the air," _Chil yu daun_!" Stand down! Effectively, calling a halt.

The barrel of the gun re-positioned from the sky to the ground as Clarke regarded the gun carrier: a girl around her age, with orange-red hair and a smaller build. The girl shifted her eyes to Murphy, Mbege and a limping Finn as they stepped towards her.

The delinquents rose after a moment of calm, then Clarke heard a distinct voice yell,"Grounders!!!" As the sky kids all scrambled for their makeshift spears and whatever else they could find within reach. She overheard the words filthy savages by a few while they hustled to get into an unorganized, military formation.

Dammit Bellamy! She breathed calmly, preserving an expression of indifference, even though she felt ragingly pissed off. Mostly at him because he was sending the wrong message. She wondered: how could she change his war-monger ways? If she couldn't do it in the previous world, she likely couldn't do it now, as a grounder. That's how she would be seen anyway — to her, she would always be both.

If she hadn't gotten thrown into this dimension, Heda Clarke probably would have slaughtered the Hundred because of their behaviour; she understood their fear, but why do some automatically have to act so superior? — Apparently Heda Lexa had more patience than she originally thought... Even Sky Clarke contemplated _at least_ knocking them down a peg.

"Everyone calm down! The grounders brought three of our people back to us, unharmed,"the red head spoke sternly.

Bellamy puffed out his chest, protesting,"Just three.. Where's the rest?" A minority of delinquents cheered and boasted, egging him on, he continued,"And you seem to forget _Slaine_ , they killed one of _ours_ ,"as he pointed in Clarke's direction.

Bellamy, Finn and Slaine, squabbled amongst themselves in the center of their camp. While Heda regally dismounted from her horse, with Lexa imitating the movement beside her.

Many gonas stoked several fires in the background, due to the rapidly fading sun. None of the sky kids moved to their pile of logs, near the edge of their camp, although their fire could definitely use it — too scared to get in close proximity of the warriors, Clarke judged in amusement.

Dalton, Gustus and handful of other gonas moved to escort the two leaders: airing her palm up, she ordered," _Ste daun_ _weron yu ste kamp_." Stay where you are. The two huge warriors shifted on their feet, uneasily, wanting to argue but it would be unwise in front of the army.

Clarke felt apprehensive having Lexa with her — near a gun. However, the red haired girl seemed rational, and she just openly defended them. It still bothered her, but she liked having Lexa by her side. This could have been her and Heda Lexa, together, if Titus hadn't destroyed the possibility.

The sky people watched them nervously, as the two leaders confidently strode towards Bellamy, Slaine and Finn. Some delinquents shrank back, while others glared at them with daring tenacity and disgust.

Clarke recognized every one of them. Noticing that most of the ones missing, ironically, happened to be the same taken from the Mountain before. Except Miller, who was one of the few, who didn't hold fear, aggression or abhorrence in their eyes.

Lexa and Clarke stood in front of the half-circle of sky people, as Slaine scanned the woods. Clarke sensed the gravity of the situation becoming clearer for Slaine: for every grounder the red head was no doubt counting, along with the deep breath taken afterwards. Of course, it would take her way too long to count them all, especially since there was some she likely couldn't see.

Meanwhile, Bellamy tried to rally support, saying loudly,"The grounders think their sticks and stones can take us? There may be more of them but we're —"

"Bellamy, shut the fuck up,"Slaine advised, then zeroed in on the two grounders before her, ignoring a pouting Bellamy. "I imagine if you wanted to kill us, you would have done it already. So what do you want?" she asked, her light grey eyes looking between the pair of greens and blues.

"The same thing you do... Our people back,"Clarke replied smoothly.

Finn questioned,"I don't understand one thing.. If your people have been in there for years, why haven't you already gotten them out?"

Bellamy gave a half huff, half laugh, then he said,"They're _weak_ and need our help, so they came _begging_ to us,"Lexa glaring hard as steel at him, as Clarke wondered what the hell was wrong with him. Was he always this arrogant?

Shaking her head at Bellamy, Slaine growled, "Are you a fucking idiot? — Look around you. We have a bunch of kids with virtually no weapons. If you keep running your mouth... you're going to get us all killed,"she spoke in an undertone, so only Bellamy and Finn could hear — or so she must have thought. While Clarke and Lexa glanced at each other, having one of their unspoken conversations.

Tilting her head toward the two sky people,"Who is the official leader here?" Lexa asked impassively, her voice even.

Bellamy swiveling his head towards Slaine, noticed the pistol in her hand, which she held up in a 'remember this?' kind of way. He glowered,"You stole that from me."

"If you hadn't have been so busy trying to get in my pants, you would probably still have it."

Clarke smirked,"As hilarious as this conversation is... I think we're getting a little off track here,"she said.

"Why don't we take a vote, _Ginger_? Then we can see who the people find as their true leader,"Bellamy said, gloating as if he had already won.

Slaine raised her delicate chin, turning towards her people she said,"Regardless whether I hold the gun, I will respect your wish for him as leader — on a show of hands, who votes for Bellamy?"

Clarke watched Murphy and Mbege raise their hands, despite only having been present in the delinquents camp for like a day. Charlotte, Roma, Monroe and a handful of others also raised theirs. What came as a surprise to Clarke was the majority of Bellamy's militia from the past world, and Octavia, all siding with Slaine.

Bellamy queried in outrage,"O, what the hell?! — I'm your brother!"

"I know, and you'll always be... But I really like Slaine. She's awesome and I think she's a great leader so far,"Octavia said honestly, never afraid to tell it how she sees it.

Bellamy said,"A third of our people are in Mount Weather because of her!... Although, we don't know for sure that the grounders don't have the rest — O, you could have been hurt or killed out there! Or what if you had been taken?"

"But I wasn't and I'm not, so chill out. Plus, I can take care of myself,"Octavia said defiantly, disregarding the rest of the conversation.

Clarke had just about enough of this shit, is this how they all were when she was with them? How did she not notice their ridiculous, unimportant disputes before? Glancing at Lexa again, the woman looked just as done with the sky people and their petty badgering by the set of her chiselled jaw.

Eyeing Anya, Heda commanded in gonasleng,"Bring the boy,"a few warriors immediately brought a body wrapped in sheets towards her, carrying torches to find their way in the near darkness.

Clarke spoke to all of the delinquents,"I gave my warriors orders to prevent you from reaching Mount Weather, to keep you from any harm. However, I also ordered them not to make contact with you yet... It seems the boy's death is my fault for not being more specific with my commands - and for that, my sincerist apologies and condolences,"she touched the left side of her chest, over her heart.

She could hear the grounders murmuring amongst themselves in the background, as Lexa shuffled uncomfortably beside her, the green orbs eyeing her like lasers.

They all peered at the body as Slaine asked,"Is that the boy who was speared?" The Commander nodded solemnly. This was an essential moment, would Slaine accept this and move on from it so there could be peace? At least until the rest of Skaikru came down... She just prayed her mother or Kane became the Chancellor again, she could work with that but Jaha was a whole different story.

The blonde said,"I imagine your people have been looking forward to making it to the ground. So I ask: would you prefer a burial or a pyre?"

"Finn tells me you lost one of yours saving him and these other two from those reaper things. Because of that and the boy — Brad's death, I'm still debating whether to trust you or not. As for the funeral, we will deal with that ourselves... But thank you,"Slaine stated kindly.

Clarke replied,"Trust takes time — or a number of shared experiences. I hope one day.... we can.. build a solid alliance —" Barely forming the rest of her sentence, her eyes skyward and her mouth agape: a ship plummeting like a shooting star towards Earth! Which to Clarke's estimation would be about six miles to the west; much too close to Mount Weather for her liking. Biting her lip in thought, she remembered they needed the radio inside it so the culling wouldn't happen.

Clarke glanced around, everyone she could see was staring wide eyed in awe, though the grounders had a mix of apprehension. Shifting her eyes to her right, her and Lexa held eachother's gaze. The way Lexa was looking at her — full of pride, confidence and faith, like she would follow Clarke into the depths of hell, made Clarke's heart sore and the blonde was thankful to have her alive and by her side.

She looked to the sky again in contemplation. It seemed way too early for it be Raven.. didn't it take like ten days for her last time? The delinquents, so far, had only been down here for three..

And as she squinted her eyes towards the machine, she realized it was way too large to be a drop pod; even a dropship... Oh my God, Raven brought down a whole fucking station! But why didn't she just come down in a drop pod like last time?

After the station was out of sight, Slaine said,"That was way too big to be a pod or a ship."

The young skayon, Myles, said,"They're sending help!"

"We don't need help! We're doing fine on our own,"Bellamy reassured.

"Well I'm the _official_ leader now and a little assistance couldn't hurt,"Slaine countered, as she eyed Clarke and Lexa,"Speaking of which, that trust we were talking about... How about starting now by helping us find that station?"

Lexa and Clarke both nodded, the blonde said,"We're happy to assist you but only a handful of Skaikru come with us... I can't risk anymore of you being taken by the Mountain."

Slaine's brows dropped, she said,"Yes, I'd like to discuss why that is, on the way... And what does _Skaikru_ mean exactly?"

\--------------------------

As uncomfortable as it made Bellamy and a few others, Slaine allowed Clarke to leave half her army outside the palisade, to protect the Sky people.

Bellamy tried to weasel his way into coming with but Slaine insisted he stay there to 'help guard their people' though Clarke knew the red head did it just because he annoys her. Certain of his reasons, the blonde was thankful he stayed so he couldn't get to the radio that she was sure would be there.

Darkness encompassed the group, light flickering within from the torches the gonas held and the brisk air expelled a tiny fog with every breath taken. Two warriors walked just up ahead of Heda so she could see better. She sent several teams of three to find the station, assuming it would be tricky in the dead of night.

The Commander insisted Finn come along, since she was almost positive Raven would be in the fallen station. Him, Sterling, Connor and Octavia (much to Bellamy's chagrin) all marched on foot behind Dalton and Gustus. As Slaine mastered the horse in no time, she rode next to Clarke, on the blonde's left, with Lexa on the right.

Costia and Octavia chattered together in the background: Costia at least attempting to keep her voice low, while Octavia rambled on carelessly as she admired the taller woman's bow, asking her if she could teach her.

While the few Sky people had been busy getting their backpacks before, in their camp, Clarke had sent Anya with a dozen gonas to the underground depot. She gave the taller warrior the rough co-ordinates to take possession of the guns and ammo, without leaving a trace of oil behind. And then, to send the weapons to a village between the dropship and Tondc in a horse wagon immediately.

She wanted Skaikru to be self-sufficient but she didn't trust them with such destructive weapons yet. Hell, she wasn't sure if she could ever trust them with guns again; however, once the rest come down, she would't have any other choice. And she would deal with trigger-happy Pike soon enough, because he was ultimately the problem before. She wished that him and Nia could just go head to head, then she could just deal with whichever one remained — but no, it just had to be more difficult for her and Lexa.

"So why do you care if more of my people get captured by Mount Weather?"Slaine questioned.

"I guess Finn didn't tell you. It's so the Mountain Men don't get above ground — well the ones that don't deserve to anyway,"Clarke answered, glancing to her right to find Lexa analyzing her words, deep in thought.

The red haired girl said with an accompanying nod,"Right. He did mention that, sorry... I just can't believe they wanna do experiments on us — and have they ever thought of asking first? It probably would work out better for them. I mean, now they have two enemies instead of one."

Lexa chimed in,"The result developed to be more favorable for our people, rather than theirs. Now that your people have been taken, an alliance is the wisest choice on both our parts,"her tone and posture regal, reminding Clarke of her Heda Lexa.

Missing the Commander's outfit and shoulder piece, the brunette still had that commanding presence about her. And that innate ability to calculate what the next logical step is for everyone, and she made it hard — near impossible, to disagree. Raven was right: the AI/Flame had, next to nothing, to do with Lexa's genius and personality. An amazing experience for Clarke, she felt so fortunate to even have met the green eyed woman, let alone been intimate with a version of her.

Slaine leaned her head forward, switching eye contact between the two, in the faint light,"I agree. The thing is... I can't make an alliance that includes the people up there,"pointing towards the sky. "They sent the hundred of us down here, only caring if we survived, so they could safely come down after — _we're expendable_."

Clarke related,"I know the feeling."

"What do you mean?"

Without telling Slaine both truths, she replied blandly,"Commanders are expendable and we must sacrifice ourselves for our duty, as we are taught."

"Who the fuck taught you that?!"They grey eyed woman asked in disbelief.

The blonde eyed the red head skeptically,"Maybe one day, your people can come to our Capital to learn more of our culture and ways. As long as they are peaceful, I would gladly welcome them."

"And as long as _yours_ are too,"Slaine deadpanned, her voice rough but direct. The blonde and brunette unanimously dipped their chins, once, in concurrence.

They remained mostly silent for the rest of the voyage, Clarke weighing her thoughts about the red haired leader next to her. She considered the girl to be bold, quite confident and thoughtful; critically, Slaine was maybe too trusting this early on... though maybe she felt like she didn't have any other options. So far, it worked out great for Clarke anyway.

Overall, the delinquents leader conveyed an honest, peaceful approach that left Clarke overjoyed because she didn't think she could handle Bellamy's sour attitude. And it made her upset how rude, he and some of the others, were to the grounders.

It was truly eye opening to be on the other end of the spectrum; like looking through a specific pair of lenses that used to be Heda Lexa's. Thankful for the darkness, her eyes began to water and her heart ached in memory but as she glimpsed at Lexa on her right, she immediately felt some relief.

Pulled out of her thoughts by one of the gonas up front, as they yelled,"Heda!"

A tiny flame swayed in the near distance, which she assumed was a team of gonas. Blinking to re-adjust her eyes: a silhouette of the gigantuan station, the metal edges gleaming from the moonlight. All became quiet, except Octavia as she basically rambled on to herself until Costia shushed her with a finger on the younger girls mouth.

The group moved closer, stopping once they were within a few metres. Dalton whispered,"Allow me to go in first Heda, there could be hostiles," Clarke shook her head, it was logical to have the sky people go in first as not to scare poor Raven or whoever it was inside.

Her and Slaine faced one another, as Clarke indicated with her head for the other girl to go ahead. Slaine, with a quirk of her brow, asked quietly,"Are you _scared_ Commander?" Clarke sending a ' _bitch please_ ' look back; Slaine smiled, as she and all the others on horse carefully dismounted.

The red head gesticulated with her hand for the other sky people to follow; all but Octavia moved aversely, while the brunette charged up ahead helping Slaine with the door. A sharp screeching as the metal grinded open, they disappeared inside; clanging of steel as their boots hit the floor.

The blonde heard muffled voices, then desperate foot steps as a shrouded figure emerged from the doorway; the gonas ill at ease behind their Heda. The Commander darted towards the person in the white-grey suit after they fell to their knees. Clarke yanked off the helmet, careful not to hurt the person.

She smiled, as she revealed, the one and only: Raven Reyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So would you guys like me to keep it an OT3, make it an OT4 with either Raven OR Octavia? I'm not sure I could handle an OT5 lol! :P  
> Also, background ships: Linctavia? Linctaven? Ranya? I was considering maybe Anya and Slaine (Slanya?) Then there's Abby and Raven (Rabby?) If there's other combinations I haven't mentioned that you'd like, let me know. Though the focus will obviously be on the main either OT3 or OT4!!!  
> The most votes (as long as I can make them work) wins! If none, I'll just use my best judgement haha :)


End file.
